(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position aligning apparatus of a vehicle, and an inspection method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a position aligning apparatus of a vehicle aligning an inspection vehicle entering a vehicle inspection line at a home position for inspection, and an inspection method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, during a manufacturing process of a vehicle, various structural parts such as a vehicle body panel molded by a press and the like are bonded by a method such as welding to complete an integrated vehicle body, and the completed vehicle body is painted and rust-proofed throughout the surface of each part in a painting process.
Next, a design process is performed, such as assembling a part of a power train system and parts such as suspension, steering, and braking systems, and subsequently, a door, a trunk lid, a hood, and the like are assembled.
The vehicle completed through the manufacturing process is moved into the vehicle inspection line for various inspections, and the inspection of the completed vehicle is performed by using various inspection equipment installed on the vehicle inspection line.
Particularly, the door, the trunk lid, the hood, and the like assembled through the design process are main elements determining an appearance of the completed vehicle, and importance of inspection thereof is gradually increased.
The inspection of the completed vehicle includes inspecting an assembly state, a facade, and a stepped gap of the assembled parts by using various equipment after moving the vehicle into the vehicle inspection position on the vehicle inspection line, that is, the target position, through direct operation of a worker.
However, if the position of the vehicle moved into the vehicle inspection line is not aligned and fixed at the set correct position with the various equipment when processing the inspection of the vehicle, the equipment for the inspection may malfunction, and the reliability of the inspection is deteriorated.
Accordingly, the worker performs the inspection work while repeatedly moving the vehicle to position the vehicle at the target position.
To address the above problem, a position aligning apparatus of the vehicle has been installed on the vehicle inspection line to align and fix the vehicle moved to the vehicle inspection line at the target position.
According to the position aligning apparatus of the vehicle, work of digging below the vehicle inspection line to a predetermined depth is essentially performed, and the various parts are buried and installed at the dug portion.
However, when the conventional position aligning apparatus of the vehicle performs the work of digging the ground to bury the parts, excessive work time of about 14 days to 30 days is consumed.
Also, the installation position is limited, and once the position aligning apparatus is installed, demolition thereof is difficult, and the time and cost according to the demolition are excessive.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.